


Room 205

by painkitty



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, North Yankton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painkitty/pseuds/painkitty
Summary: Short, self-indulgent pwp. 1980-something.





	Room 205

**Author's Note:**

> First ever "fic." May or may not write more, but if y'all have any feedback I'd be much obliged. 
> 
> Mostly the fault of my fantastic friend and favorite artist Al (yaahoooo@tumblr) who encouraged me to write and also reviewed.
> 
> I apologize in advance.

 ~

Michael pulled into the parking lot of a cheap, dilapidated motel, the vacancy sign next to the entrance turning most of the building a dull purple against the dark autumn night. He and Trevor had been laying low there for the past few weeks after what was supposed to be a small and easy bank robbery drew a bigger police response than expected, and they were forced to ditch their car to lose the cops. After stealing a replacement (and disposing of its occupants), they drove a few hundred miles along the most isolated dirt roads they could find, and ended up here. Michael had been out most of the day casing a few small stores for their next hit and restocking their booze supply; Trevor opted to stay in the motel room and sleep off his binge from the previous night. As he ascended the creaky stairs to their room, Michael expected to find Trevor drunk or high off something, or both, and he would probably join him and unwind. He approached the door to 205 and found it unlocked.

 

“T, I'm back,” Michael called into the room as the door creaked open. The lights were off and the room was illuminated only by the purple glow of the neon sign outside the window. On the small round table by the window were dozens of empty liquor bottles and beer cans that had accumulated over the past weeks; a decent amount of them had been spilled on the table when the two of them had gotten too clumsy to drink properly anymore. Clothes were strewn around the musty, stained carpet and most of the bed sheets lay crumpled on the floor. The room appeared empty. “T?” Michael called again.

 

“Mikey! You piece of shit, you were gone so long I thought you ran off on me with some whore you picked up.” Trevor's voice came from the direction of the bed, and on looking closer Michael saw him when his eyes had adjusted to the dim light. Trevor was sprawled on the bed surrounded by wrinkled sheets, a full ashtray, and some empty bottles. He wore nothing but an unbuttoned plaid shirt. In the faint neon light Michael could make out Trevor slowly stroking his dick, while fucking himself gently with two slippery fingers. Michael could tell he was more than ready for him.

 

“What, you get lonely without me? Jealous?” He smirked, placing down his new bottle of whiskey and shouldering off his jacket onto the floor. Trevor pulled himself up so he was kneeling on the bed in front of Michael and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, running his fingers across Michael's rough buzzed hair. He kissed him open-mouthed but gently, tasting the remnants of his last cigarette; it drove him crazy like Michael knew it would.

 

“I've been waitin' for you all day, gorgeous,” Trevor mumbled into his mouth. Michael kissed him back, harder this time, holding him tightly around the waist. He started to push him down onto the bed but Trevor pushed him away, getting off the bed to kneel on the floor. He stared up at Michael, dark, intense eyes reflecting the light coming through the window, and unbuckled his belt. Fingers shaking, he unzipped Michael's jeans and fumbled around with his boxers, finally freeing his dick. He admired it for a few moments, gently rubbing his thumb in circles on the underside of the head, before he kissed along its length from the base to the tip. He slipped his hands under Michael's T-shirt and lifted it slightly to kiss his stomach before smoothly taking his dick in his mouth all the way to the base; he drew an almost pained groan from Michael. Knees slightly weak, Michael ran his hands through Trevor's wild long hair, ignoring the fact that it had obviously been unwashed for some time. He thrusted gently back and forth, and Trevor hummed contentedly in response. The fullness in his throat made his eyes tear up and Michael's scent overwhelmed his senses in the best way. Overcome as well, Michael tilted his head back, breathing heavily.

 

“T, I-ah... I ain't gonna last. Get up, c'mon.” Michael reluctantly held Trevor under the chin and pulled him away from his dick, thick saliva trailing between them. Trevor took a deep, panicked breath, tears rolling down his cheeks, and stared up at Michael, panting.

 

“Fuck me,” he demanded.

 

Michael helped Trevor to his feet and somewhat roughly led him to the small table by the window. He bent Trevor over the sticky surface, sending empty cans and bottles tumbling to the carpet. He grabbed a fistful of Trevor's hair to hold him down and lifted up one of his trembling thighs onto the table. Trevor gripped its edges, huffing with anticipation for the attention he'd been craving all day. He groaned softly into the table, raising his hips to press against Michael's dick. Michael smirked, leaning down to Trevor's ear and gripping his hair tighter. “You need it bad, huh?” he whispered, sliding the head of his dick slowly back and forth between Trevor's legs, careful not to slip inside. Trevor let out a moan somewhere between arousal and anger and tried unsuccessfully to back himself up and force Michael inside.

 

“Fuck, c'mon...” Trevor grumbled, thrusting against the table and clutching it tighter. Michael leaned back, satisfied seeing what both his absence and his presence had done to Trevor; he slowly entered, holding down Trevor's hip to stop his erratic movements. He slid himself in as slowly as he could knowing how desperate Trevor was; he wanted him to enjoy every inch. “A-ah, M, _fuck_ ,” he groaned as Michael fucked him agonizingly slow. Michael leaned down to suck and bite at the exposed skin of Trevor's neck and shoulders, leaving what would become dark marks and bruises for him to treasure in the coming days. “I sucked your fucking cock and you ain't even gonna touch me?” Trevor grunted between breaths.

 

“You've worked yourself up pretty good, I don't think I have to,” Michael whispered in his ear, his own breath becoming heavier.

 

“Prick. Fuck you.” Each of Michael's increasingly rough trusts pushed Trevor against the table, putting just enough pressure on his dick. His moaning became increasingly desperate, almost whimpering; Michael loved knowing that only he could get those kind of noises out of him no matter how much he slept around. By his labored breathing and white-knuckled grip on the table, Michael could tell that Trevor was close. He held Trevor firmly by the hips and sped up his thrusts, hitting just the right spot. “Ah! Fuck... fuck, _Mikey,”_ he sobbed, losing control, moaning Michael's name and jerking his hips all through his climax.

 

“Mmm...” Michael breathed; hearing Trevor cry out his name that way went straight to his dick. He buried his face in Trevor's neck and held him around the waist, fucking him steadily and grunting against his skin. Limp and covered with sweat, Trevor still moved his hips weakly to match Michael's movements. Michael's fingers dug in deep enough that Trevor would be bruised the next day. He fucked him hard and fast enough to lose his composure until he finished, straightening up and groaning loud enough for at least the adjacent rooms to hear. He quickly pulled out and hiked Trevor's shirt up to his shoulders, coming along the length of his back; Trevor gave a satisfied sigh in response. Michael panted with relief, weakly holding onto Trevor's hips. Trevor slowly raised himself to his elbows and turned to Michael, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes and red cheeks.

 

“Let me taste you, sugar,” he murmured. Slowly, Michael licked up the middle of Trevor's back, sending shivers down his spine. Holding the cum in his mouth, he turned Trevor onto his back to kiss him. Trevor eagerly opened his lips to Michael's, savoring his bitterness. “You taste like shit. I love it,” Trevor growled, holding Michael's head in his hands and kissing him again. Michael ran the back of his fingers across Trevor's cheek, still warm, red and tear-streaked, and kissed him back, holding him by the back of his neck. “Mikey...” Trevor mumbled happily.

 

~ 

 

After a while of kissing and gentle touches, Michael's legs started to cramp from being bent over. He got up to go to the bed, helping Trevor up, whose back stuck to the table in the process; Michael seemed to come out of his daze after noticing Trevor's general stickiness.

 

“You smell disgusting,” Michael grumbled, pushing Trevor towards the bathroom instead of the bed.

 

“You weren't complaining when you had your dick up my ass.”

 

“'Cause you weren't covered in nasty week-old beer yet.”

 

“Wanna stop being a bitch and get it off me then?” Trevor raised his eyebrows and his arms, motioning for Michael to move closer.

 

“I ain't licking that off you,” Michael muttered, wrinkling his nose. Trevor rolled his eyes.

 

“Suit yourself, cocksucker.” He ran two fingers across his stomach and sucked on them, looking Michael in the eyes, and turned away towards the bathroom, shedding his crumpled shirt on the way. Michael watched him take a piss, not bothering to close the door, and step into the cramped shower stall, turning on the hot water.

 

“T,” Michael interrupted. Trevor looked up.

 

“Ya miss me already? Want a taste?” Trevor smirked. Michael slipped out of his jeans and T-shirt, strode into the bathroom, and squeezed into the shower behind Trevor, using his whole body to push him against the wall. He raised Trevor's hands above his head and pinned them under his own. Trevor grinned to himself in excitement, already hard again.

 

Round two always hurt just right.

 ~

 


End file.
